


Can't Get Rid Of Me

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Post-Game, Reunion Sex, Trans Female Character, Vanilla, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: When it’s over, it doesn’t feel like an ending. They stay in the meld for a while, simply existing within each other, because they have time now. A whole lot of time.
Relationships: Peebee/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Can't Get Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another hidden treasure from 2017! Forgive me if it isn't up to my 2020 standards. I rediscovered this while cleaning out my Google Drive.
> 
> This Ryder is a trans woman. She uses her penis. If this content isn't for you, please move along.

It’s over. The rescue of the Arks, the fight with the Archon, the search for a new home. All of it, finished.   
  
Ryder can scarcely believe it. Part of her had been certain she would die. In fact, she  _ has  _ died three separate times. And yet, here she is, alive and mostly whole. The weight of an entire galaxy has lifted from her shoulders, and her body thrums with pure joy. Not only have she and her crew won themselves a future in Andromeda, it’s a bright one full of hope.   
  
Right now, though, Ryder isn’t dreaming about the future. She’s firmly anchored in the present, kissing Peebee senseless.   
  
As soon as they stumble into the Pathfinder’s cabin, Ryder backs Peebee into the wall. She needs the heat of Peebee’s lips, the sweetness of her breath, the softness of her tongue—reminders that they’ve earned this. They don’t have to talk about it. Ryder knows that Peebee understands. This is one thing they both have in common, the ability to surrender to a moment and savor it through every sense.   
  
There’s so much to savor, too. Peebee’s mouth is warm and hungry, and the sounds she makes… Ryder shudders as Peebee nips her lower lip, moaning against it. The vibrations shoot straight down to Ryder’s core, and she gasps as the tingling pressure there becomes an ache.   
  
“Want you, Ryder,” Peebee mutters, panting the words between kisses. “Right here, right now.”   
  
Ryder laughs quietly against Peebee’s cheek. “Yeah? The bed’s ten feet away.”   
  
“Too far.” Peebee’s hands slide down her back, gripping her ass to pull their pelvises together. “Right here and now means right here and now.”   
  
Ryder doesn’t need much convincing. Peebee’s eyes are dark, swirling pools, and the moment she looks into them, she’s lost. She kisses Peebee again, pouring all her passion into it. This is what she’s been fighting for, and the thought that she finally has it—not just for a stolen moment between battles, but for forever—leaves her lightheaded.   
  
Peebee’s hands roam everywhere: through Ryder’s choppy blue hair, down her lean arms, up and under her shirt to knead the muscles along her spine. They light up Ryder’s skin, and Ryder is eager to return the favor. Peebee’s clothes are only a temporary obstacle. She yanks them off clumsily: belt first, then purple jacket, then undershirt.   
  
As soon as they’re gone, Ryder fills her hands with Peebee’s breasts. She can’t help herself. Ever since the day Peebee first tackled her to the ground and straddled her, that cleavage has reeled her in. Peebee sighs, arching into the touch. Her nipples are already stiff purple peaks, and Ryder delights in tweaking them with her fingertips.   
  
Meanwhile, Peebee’s hands are also doing something useful. They stop kneading Ryder’s ass and travel around front, popping open the button of her pants. Ryder inhales sharply, and Peebee looks at her with loving, open curiosity. “What are you up for today, huh?”   
  
The question touches Ryder deeply. It’s true that she could have had surgery during her transition, but her feelings about it are complicated. Sometimes she likes her body the way it is with hormone treatments, and thinks surgery isn’t the right choice for her. Sometimes, she finds herself considering it. And now, she actually has time to decide.   
  
Today, though, she isn’t conflicted. She’s happy, and Peebee’s body feels so right against hers. “Want to be inside you,” she says, pressing forward into Peebee’s hand. Peebee’s eyes widen with delight at what she feels, and Ryder grins. “That okay?”   
  
“Better than okay.”   
  
Suddenly, Ryder finds her arms full of squirming asari. It’s made more complicated by the fact that her pants have dropped around her ankles, although her underwear is still up. “Hold on a sec, Peanut Butter.” She pulls her underwear down before moving on to Peebee’s clinging brown pants. Peebee wiggles to help, and somehow, they manage to peel her out of them.   
  
“Nowww,” Peebee says, her voice an impatient whine.   
  
Ryder’s heart swells with love. She bends down, sliding her hands beneath Peebee’s ass and hefting her up.   
  
Peebee wraps her legs around Ryder’s waist instantly. She clings close, draping her arms over Ryder’s shoulders, and once more, Ryder is lost to the moment. Peebee is in her arms, naked and willing. Even though she’s forgotten to take her own shirt off in her hurry, she can feel the warmth of Peebee’s bare skin bleeding through the fabric.   
  
“How are you so beautiful?” Ryder asks, staring into Peebee’s eyes. They’re almost completely black, with white stars swirling inside, and Ryder senses the start of a meld, the magnetic connection that draws them together. Peebee doesn’t answer. She kisses Ryder, and Ryder becomes hyper-aware of the heat low in her belly. Her body responds, and she pins Peebee more firmly to the wall, adjusting to get the angle right.   
  
She always forgets how good it feels to brush against Peebee’s wetness. The slickness turns the lips of her azure all silky, and Ryder grits her teeth, inhaling between them. Her heart is pounding hard from the high of victory, and with the way her adrenaline is racing, she isn’t sure how long round one will last. But that’s the beauty of it. She and Peebee can have as many rounds as they want, and no one is going to stop them.   
  
“Inside,” Peebee pleads, rocking forward as much as her position will allow. Ryder gasps as more of Peebee’s heat drips over her, a taste of what she’s about to feel. She doesn’t want to wait. She lines up until she catches against Peebee’s entrance, then pushes slowly inside.   
  
Ryder takes her time, drinking it all in. Peebee’s muscles are tight, and they ripple deliciously every time she moves. Once she’s in, she pauses, listening to Peebee’s rapid breaths and tiny whimpers. Peebee tilts forward to kiss her, and Ryder accepts, sucking Peebee’s tongue into her mouth. It’s an invitation to move, and she takes it, settling into a steady rhythm.   
  
It doesn’t take long for Ryder to get carried away. Peebee’s hands are all over her back, scratching through her shirt, and the ridge of Peebee’s clit throbs against her lower abdomen. So many details are rushing by at once that it’s almost overwhelming, but Ryder lets them sweep her away. She plunges in and out, faster and harder, until she’s slamming Peebee into the wall with every thrust.   
  
“Ryder!”   
  
There’s nothing better than hearing Peebee scream her name. Peebee’s pleasure is hers, and it takes a moment for Ryder to realize that it really  _ is  _ hers. She can feel a sense of burning fullness from Peebee in addition to the familiar pressure inside her. Her hips stutter. Peebee is looking at her with needy eyes, and the white stars in them form tunnels that threaten to suck her in.   
  
“Please?” Ryder asks.   
  
Peebee smiles, crooked and tender. “For you? Anything.”   
  
Ryder’s chest brims with love, and suddenly that love isn’t alone anymore. It’s joined by a soothing presence that wraps all around her, cloaking her in a small universe only big enough for two. Peebee is in her, with her, and it’s beautiful.   
  
_ We did it, _ Ryder thinks, sending Peebee her joy.   
  
_ Yeah, Ryder. We did. Together. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Know something else we can do together? _   
  
Ryder thrusts her hips, and Peebee cries out in surprise and pleasure. Ryder can tell she was focused on the meld, but now that the two of them are joined, some physical details filter through. She becomes aware of Peebee’s rippling walls around her, and also the fullness of being stretched. It all blurs together, a wave of feelings that washes over both of them.   
  
_ Let’s climb… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ … to the stars together. _   
  
They move as one, a single being of love, sharing the same rhythm, the same breath, the same heartbeat. It is the most natural thing in the world. There are no more doubts and fears, although they have shared those before. There is only the freedom of flying together.   
  
_ We’re close, _ Ryder thinks.   
  
_ Close, _ Peebee agrees.   
  
It’s hard to tell which of them is leading. The feelings are too strong to stay in the oppressive borders of one body. It doesn’t matter anyway. They are soaring together, and they’re about to come together. They hang on for a few more seconds, just to make it sweeter, then hit their peak, shaking in each other’s arms.   
  
Inside of the meld, Ryder is curled up in the depths of Peebee’s heart, content to float there. In reality, her hips snap, and she comes in a rush, giving Peebee everything she has. Peebee flutters, squeezing down as her own release consumes her. The flood of warmth running between them is too much.   
  
_ Ryder… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Peebee… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I love— _ _  
_ _  
_ _ —you. _   
  
There is nothing else to speak aloud, not even through thoughts. Emotion takes over in its rawest form, and they both tremble, sighing with utter relief and satisfaction.   
  
When it’s over, it doesn’t feel like an ending. They stay in the meld for a while, simply existing within each other, because they have time now. A whole lot of time. Eventually, though, they have to pull back. Sustaining the connection is tiring, and with a mental caress and one last  _ I love you, _ Peebee departs.   
  
Ryder feels a slight coldness when Peebee leaves her mind, but it’s instantly soothed by the warmth of Peebee’s body. It’s pressed against hers, and she’s still inside Peebee’s azure too. When their eyes meet, Peebee’s are back to their usual hazel. They both laugh, leaning in to rest their foreheads together.   
  
“Was that the best sex we’ve ever had?” Peebee asks.   
  
“I think so.”   
  
“I already know  _ exactly _ what you were thinking.”   
  
It’s stupid, but the two of them laugh again.   
  
“So, it’s really over, huh?” Peebee says, a little wistfully. “I didn’t think we’d make it through. But here we are.”   
  
Ryder kisses the tip of Peebee’s nose. “Yeah, Peanut Butter. Here we are.”   
  
“So, what now? Wander around the galaxy? Help rebuild? Discover lots of cool new planets and alien tech?”   
  
“I don’t care,” Ryder says, “as long as you’re with me.”   
  
Peebee smirks. “Oh, I’ll definitely be with you. Now that you’ve got me, you can’t get rid of me.”   
  
Ryder nuzzles close to Peebee’s neckfolds, inhaling her scent. Being stuck with Peebee is just fine by her.


End file.
